into DBZ
by thecoolycaty
Summary: a girl loves dbz but what happened when her old friend tranports her into it? romance and adventure! thats what! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own dbz in any way shape or form….. ! I'm glad I don't own naruto!

Anyway, on with the story!

Characters:

Kayla:

Age 16

Female

HUGE dbz fan, loves martial arts

Short dirty blonde hair

Green eyes

Sam:

Age 15 and a half

Female

Tom boyish, loves fighting and insulting

Medium raven hair

Gray eyes

Even:

Age 17

Male

Has a slight crush on EVERYONE (except Kayla there just good friends)

Short brown hair

Brown eyes

On a Friday afternoon, best friends Kayla and Sam were chatting on their way to 5th period. "School sucks!" exclaimed Kayla "gahh… I would rather be at home watching DBZ!" well as you've guessed shes a huge dbz fan she's seen every episode and watches them over and over. she loves trunks! Well not love, love but you know if she were in dbz she would soooo love him for real! Oh! I'm babbling, sorry! On with the story!

"I know." Sighed Sam "your obsessed with that show! In my opinion naruto is so much better."

"No way!" argued Kayla

"Yes way!" argued Sam. This continued until they got to 5th period. they were always arguing about our favorite anime's, so it's a pretty normal thing. there class was social studies and our teacher was up front talking about what they were doing that week. So Sam and her decided to pass some notes. I had it first.

Uggggg! She's always soooo loud why can't she shut up! I wrote. Kayla passed the note to Sam.

I don't know maybe you should ask her. She's staring at you! Scribbled Sam. Just then shushed the class and started droning on about the Persian wars. By the end of the day Sam and Kayla were exhausted. They dragged themselves to the corner where we met our friend Even.

"What took you ladies' so long? Did Sam get in trouble? "Even jokingly asked. Sam, who was not in the mood smacked him, hard. The walk home was silent.

Later that night Kayla called Sam on her cell phone.

"What got into you today!" Exclaimed Kayla

"I HATE HIM! THAT'S WHAT! "cried Sam

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up a sec! Why do you hate him?" asked Kayla

"….." Sam was silent

"He said he hates my guts….."Sam finally replied

"Why?" I asked

"Cause …I…well…" Sam stuttered "I found out he's not human!"

"WHAT!" Kayla exclaimed

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!" Mumbled Sam "but he said he would get rid of me! And you!"

"….I got to go, we will talk more tomorrow, bye!" says Kayla

Kayla shut her cell phone and went to sleep. Suddenly a purple mist swirled around her, and that woke her up. "What the…! She muttered, still half asleep. In a flash of light, Kayla was gone.

The next morning she found herself in a tall green forest. "Where am I?" she muttered. She rubbed her head. This place seemed familiar but she couldn't place her finger on where.

"Oww!" cried out Kayla. She had smacked her head on a tree limb, "what's the big idea!" She tried to stand up "kuso!" she screamed "who's doing this to me?" she got to her feet and was a little limp but she started walking anyways. Suddenly she tripped on a loose branch. "Oww!" she cried out in pain "this is so demented!"

Mean while a dark haired teenage boy was in his room studying. "Huh? Did I just hear someone scream?" the boy pondered. This boy's name was goten. He heard it again. "Someone's defiantly out there!" exclaimed goten. He opened his window and flew out toward the scream.

Back with Kayla, she fell again which provoked a scream from her. Suddenly she saw something in the sky heading towered her! Fast! She tried to crawl away limply but the boy in the sky landed by her.

"WH...O, who are you?" stuttered Kayla, this boy seems awfully familiar she thought.

"My names goten!" the boy said cheerfully. Goten! Is it really him! From dbz? Kayla pondered in her head.

"….my names Kayla…." She answered in awe.

"Are you okay?" asked goten "I heard a scream and I thought it was coming from here."

"I….fell from a…..a? Oh! I fell from that tree!" she replied pointing to a random tree.

"Here I'll take you to my house and my mom can take a look at you." Smiled goten. Then he scooped her up. He was about to fly off when he noticed something. She had a tail! Could she be a saiyan? He frowned but then he took off, he'd have to speak to his dad about this.

When he arrived at his house he pushed open the door and puts Kayla on a couch. "Mom, dad!" called goten "I need you guys to come here! It's really important!" his mom rushed out of the kitchen and stared at the girl on her couch.

"Goten, who's that?" asked the woman.

"I found her in the forest, she was all beaten up so I took her hear for you to look at." Replied goten "oh and this is Kayla! Mom? Do you know where dad is?"

"He should be out back training." She said as she walked over to Kayla "I'll take a look at her." Goten went outside in search of his father. When he found him he was about to explain what had happened in the woods when they heard chi-chi scream.

"chi-chi!" yelled the man as he bolted to the house. After arriving at the house they found chi-chi on the floor with a pale face. She looked like she'd seen a ghost!

"mom?" asked goten, " what happened? Wheres Kayla?"

"Sh...She's like you two!" screamed chi-chi "she has a furry, monkey tail! When I screamed she bolted out the window! Well actually, she flew!"

Flew? Thought goten, maybe she is a saiyan after all! He decided to call bulma and gohan to help search for her.

"Goku?" asked chi-chi "I well, I'm sorry I scared her off."

"It's ok chi-chi you didn't mean it" replied goku (he was the man :P)

Meanwhile at capsule corp. vegeta was outside training with his son trunks.

"I'm won't go easy on you boy!" spat vegeta as he wiped some blood from his lip.

" I don't expect you to father." Replied trunks coolly. This angered vegeta. As he was about to land a punch on trunks, bulma called from inside.

"TRUNKS! VEGETA!" yelled bulma "I got a call from goten, he wants you guys to search for a new yet high ki and bring that person here!". Vegeta muttered something under his breath and balled up his fists as he flew off. Trunks merely smirked and flew off, sensing for a high ki.


	2. Chapter 2 waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z in any way shape or form

On with the story!

Trunks had located a new ki level and darted towered it. It was moving fast but he guessed he was faster so he charged on. Finally after a bit of flying he saw it-_her_. She had short blonde hair and she was wearing battered clothes. He couldn't see her face so he had no clue what that looked like.

"Hey!" called out trunks "back here! Come here! Wait!" She looked back.

"Wow…" Kayla muttered. She blushed and looked forward. _No! I can't be caught now! I'm so far! Even if he is…well trunks! Oh… maybe I should stop and talk to him!_ Kayla thought. She blushed madly now. Trunks noticed her look back and blush. _Wow! She's beautiful! Boy, if dad found out I felt this way, he wouldn't let me hear the end of it! _Thought trunks, blushing.

He increased his speed and grabbed for her but she scurried downward. She went down so far she hit the ground hard.

"Oww!" she cried out in pain "why now!"

"Hey! Are you ok" asked trunks as he landed next to her. She clenched her eyes shut and passed out.

The next morning…

Kayla woke up in a small room. It had small white curtains on a window, white walls, and baby blue carpet. She was lying down on a small bed. It had a pink blanket and pillow. "Where am I?" Kayla wondered aloud. She got up and limped towered the window. It was morning. She yawned.

Downstairs…

Vegeta sensed the ki upstairs move. "She's awake." He stated.

"Ok, I'll go check on her then." bulma Replied. "I'll go wake up trunks and bulla too." when she got up there she screamed at bulla to wake up. She was about to yell for trunks but he was already at his door, dressed and ready to start the day. "Oh! Trunks, it's not like you to be up this early!" exclaimed bulma.

"Yeah? Well…I wasn't that tired so I got up." Trunks said. Bulma raised an eyebrow but continued toward the room the girl was in.

I'm Kayla's room…

_Whoa! I 'Sense' something coming this way! Wait? How…? Wait a sec so…I can sense ki! Cool! Well anyways it's weak so it has to be human so I don't have to worry about vegeta beating the shit out of me._ Thought Kayla, she _had_ flown from him which she thought would provoke some anger…

"Hi! You're up and around so I guess you're not dead!" says bulma as she entered the room "well you're pretty lucky, my son trunks wouldn't let my husband vegeta get a hold of you, he was really pissed!"

"Err…?" stuttered Kayla "I'm…err…okay I guess…so um…why am I here?"

"Well you have your tail to thank for that, goku, trunks, vegeta, gohan, and goten are pretty interested in you because you're a full saiyan!" replied bulma. "Well…we think your one anyway because there's no other saiyans out there to be your parent that's on earth so you would have to be a full saiyan!"

"Tail!" screamed Kayla. She checked and sure enough she had one. "Wow! I had no idea!" she said.

"How do you not know you have a tail?" asked bulma "it's pretty obvious."

"well I'm kind of not from here…..and...well I guess I didn't notice it before.." Kayla admitted

"Wow…well I'll get you some clean clothes then you can meet everyone!"Bulma said. Then she left the room, closing the door behind her. "Stay put!" she said through the door.

"Wow…I can't believe it!" whispered Kayla to herself "this is so cool! Now I can fight with the z warriors! And well… (She said this while blushing) well trunks! He's real here!"

She started beaming like a kid in a candy shop. She stopped when bulma opened the door with some clothes in her hands.

"Hey, I'm back! Put these on. I think they might fit you!" explained bulma.

"Ok!" said Kayla excitedly. _I'm really going to meet them! Yes! _She thought. Bulma turned around.

"Ok you can change I won't peak. " Laughed bulma. Kayla laughed at her joke too. After she changed they went downstairs.

"Ok everyone! Here she is!" exclaimed bulma

"Hi…"said Kayla meekly. Goku got up and walked over to her.

"Hey there!" he said happily. She looked up at him. _Boy, I can't believe its goku! It's really goku! _ Thought Kayla. She took a deep breath.

"Hi!" she said with more courage this time "My names Kayla!"

Bulma pointed to a man with tall spiky hair. "That's vegeta." She said, and then she pointed at two other guys. "Those two are gohan and goten."

"I'm videl." Piped in a woman with a long black braided hair "this is my daughter pan." She put her arm around a little girl with short black hair and a red bandana on. "I'm gohan wife."

"Hi!" exclaimed pan, smiling.

"Hi!" said Kayla smiling back at pan. She looked around and saw…could it be? She walked over to the wall he was leaning on. "hello." She smiled. He looked at her. He had green skin and short antenna like things on his head. He gave her a weird look.

"Hello…" he finally muttered.

"I'm Kayla…quote-a full saiyan-unquote." She laughed at her joke.

"I'm piccolo." The green man replied.

"Here I am!" called bulla as she walked down the stairs.

"No one called you." Muttered trunks. She glared at him.

"Any who… I'm bulla!" she said when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi!" exclaimed Kayla "my names Kayla!"

"Well now that were done with introductions let's get down to business." Said bulma. "so…you're a saiyan?"

"well…I guess so…" replies Kayla meekly.

"HOW THE…" vegeta interrupted

"VEGETA SHUT UP!" screamed bulma

"NO WOMAN I WONT SHUT UP!" yelled back vegeta

"YOU'RE AN IGGNORANT FOOL!" yelled bulma

"WOULD YOU JUST..." vegeta started

"okay then let's move on…" tried Kayla.

"SHUT UP!" vegeta and bulma yelled in unison. They continued bickering.

_Wow. Why do I even bother! I bet as soon as I tell them everything bulma and vegeta won't want me around with means I won't see trunks! That means we'll never be love! That's it! I'll just leave! _Thought Kayla. She scanned around the room for a door. When she saw it was literally right behind her she took her chance and slipped out.

"Well that was just dandy!" fumed Kayla "I guess now I have to start thinking about what to do…oh no. oh no no no no no no no no no! why can't I be left alone!". She sensed a ki coming up behind her. She took off into the air as fast as she could.

"Hey! Kayla! Wait up!" said the person from behind.

"Huh?" she said dumbfounded.

Yay! Chapter 2 is finally ready! r&r! hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3 Scary Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z in any way, shape, or form…

On with the story!

"Huh?" said Kayla dumbfounded "trunks?"

"Wait!" yelled Trunks;_ I can't let her leave now! I haven't even talked to her yet! Or, anything else_ _of the kind…thought Trunks._

"Why should I?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. She lowered her self to the ground.

"What's the matter?" asked Trunks when he landed next to her. "You're crying!" She sat down and rubbed her eyes. He went and sat next to her. "Please, tell me…" he gently put his hand on hers, causing her to look up at him and they both blushed.

"Why so caring? I'm just a random girl in the woods." she asked.

"Well…I don't know myself either…and well I guess I'm the good guy. "He replied blushing even more.

"I would hope so..." She muttered blushing deeper.

"Why don't we go back?" suggested trunks.

"Fine. " She replied. They got up and flew to capsule corp. When they arrived vegeta glared at Kayla. She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Where did you go you little brat?" snarled vegeta.

"None of business. because as I recall you're not my parent." Kayla said coolly.

"You rotten little…" vegeta got cut off.

"Dinners ready!" Yelled bulma from the kitchen. All of the guys took off running.

"Wow! Their sure in a hurry!" she stated to the only person left in the room, besides her.

"Saiyans eat like pigs; you should try to get what you can before it's gone." Said piccolo.

"Nah…I'm not really hungry." She replied.

"They say you're a saiyan but you act nothing like one" he murmured

"Well, I've always been different from everyone I know so…" she trailed off. Piccolo smirked and left her alone in the room. "So much for some conversation."

Later that night…

Bulma had made everyone leave except her, Kayla, trunks, vegeta, and bulla.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerily, when everyone was in the living room "I think today had been exhausting so in shorting curfew tonight! Lights out in 15 minutes!" bulla groined when her mother left the room.

"Ack! Why do I have to go to bed early?" she muttered. She got up and trudged upstairs. When everyone had gone upstairs Kayla snuck to the roof. She thought she could sleep better up there.

"Hey, what's up?" Said a familiar voice.

"Trunks?" she asked looking around in the darkness "you out here too?"

"Yes, so why are you out here?" he asked back.

"Thinking I guess…" she murmured, her eyes getting heavy "how 'bout you?"

"I like to see the stars before I sleep." He replied "I…Kayla?" He heard her breathing slow and he looked over to see her sleeping. "Oh…good night." He mumbled.

The next morning…

Goku, gohan and his family, piccolo, and goten had left. Kayla woke up to see trunks curled up beside her. She smiled a bit._ He's so cute when he sleeps. It's like he's a little angel._ She blushed, and then she got up and decided to exercise. She flew down from the roof to see vegeta waiting down below.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little brat. I see you're off to train." Smirked vegeta.

"What's it to 'ya you stalker." She snarled back.

"Stalker? What are you talking about!" he demanded.

"Oh… just the fact that you waited for a young girl to wake up the confronted her outside." She remarked.

"You will pay for that false accusation girl!" snarled vegeta. He got in a fighting stance and prepared to strike. Kayla remembered everything her sensei taught her and decided to put it in action. She also remembered some of the moves from the show and was going to use those as well. She got in her fighting stance too. She teleported behind him and kneed him in the back the teleported away just as he turned to punch her. Then they went into an endless series of hits and misses each. Kayla was tired so she decided to try something. She flew to sky, vegeta pursuing her. She put the ends of her hands together and focused her ki to her hands.

" HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHMEHHHHHHHHHHHH !" She yelled, and to her surprise it actually worked "whoa! It worked! Yes, that's what I'm talking about!"

Vegeta had been hit strait on and went flying back a couple dozen yards. When she looked over to him she saw he was passed out. It finally occurred she had just beaten _**the**_ saiyan prince.

"Holy shit! I just did that!" squealed Kayla "omigod omigod I really just frickin did that!"

"That was pretty impressive. Hey where'd you learn the kahmeh hahmeh ha?" asked a familiar voice

"Oh! Hi trunks, and I'm not really sure…but did you see that I just won against you dad! That was awesome! The rush of the battle, the brush of death, it was all so exhilarating!" she babbled.

"heh-heh… that was really something." trunks said back. Kayla was about to respond, but her stomach growled.

"Erm…would it happen to be breakfast time yet?" she laughed. Trunks smirked then laughed.

"I don't know, let's go see!" trunks pulled Kayla down to the ground and they rushed inside.

"Oh hi kids, I bet I guess why you rushed in," chided bulma seeing the 2 come in, "you're here for my marvelous breakfast! Am I right? Or no?" Kayla smiled and put a hand behind her head.

"Yes I guess we are thank you very much."Kayla said.

"Right this way child, Miss Bulma has a treat." Bulma laughed, and then slid out of the room.

"Well, let's follow shall we?" mused trunks. Kayla grabbed his arm and led him after bulma. Kayla gawked at the sight of mountains of eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. Bulma was near the stove flipping more pancakes and bacon.

"You like? Ha-ha" laughed bulma, "we had company so I over did it a little."

"Wow!" said Kayla and trunks in unison.

"Dig in!" ordered bulma. They obeyed and grabbed plates and piled them high with the assorted breakfast items. When Kayla and trunks sat down Kayla glanced down at her plate._ Whoa… this is a lot! I hope trunks won't think I'm a pig…well I am a saiyan so I guess it's the norm… _Kayla thought. She dug in, trying to eat as politely as possible. Trunks however scooped mouthful after mouthful of food, and it wasn't too pretty to see. When they were done Kayla went to take a shower. When she got to the door she knocked.

"Anyone in there?" she asked. She heard some shuffling around beyond the door then a girl opened the door.

"Oh, hi Kayla!" squealed bulla, "I was gonna ask you something but you're a little busy now so I'll ask later Kay! See ya!" bulla skipped down the hall toward her room.

"Oooookay then…"mumbled Kayla. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She slips out of her clothes and into a towel, and went to the mirror to take out her pony tail.

"Why, hello Kayla." Growled a familiar yet unfamiliar voice. Her eyes went wide,

"Even!" squeaked Kayla, "where are you!" she spun around until her eyes rested on the mirror.

"Ah so now you see, I'm not the puny little human I was thought to be." He said his voice like daggers. "How are you enjoying your stay with the Briefs?"

"w-what are you doing in the mirror!" Kayla squealed in fright. "What did you do to Sam?"

"Ah glad you asked…she's here or there…or no where. I like that one best." Even replied, "But I'm here to inform you that you families retired."

"Retired? What?" Kayla questioned.

"Eh…let me show you." Even replied. He waved his hand and suddenly his image was gone and there was a picture of her living room. It was blurry for a second but when it cleared up Kayla screamed bloody murder. In the mirror was her family, her mom, dad, little twin brother and sister, and dog. They each had daggers sticking out of their chest and heads. They were all _dead_. The image faded and the mirror was blank. Kayla's eyes glazed over and she collapsed on the floor.

"mom, dad, Lilly, Derek…" she muttered over and over. Suddenly the door blasted open and a bewildered trunks standing behind the wreckage.

"Kayla! Mom! Come quick!" yelled out trunks. He walked in and picked her up bridal style and ran to the medical wind so he could put her in a medi-pod.

Hey guys! Nice or not chapter? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 New Little Friends

_I don't own dragon ball z in any way shape or form_

Kayla couldn't remember what had happened but all she knew was she was scared. Even had killed her family. She was all alone and it was dark. Oh so very dark. She was facing a veil of darkness when she heard the shrill voice of her former friend.

"Run my little puppet. Run!" he growled. In an instant she was up and running. She was running into blackness, but a moment latter she was running in her living room. She saw her family, but for some reason she couldn't call out. She couldn't even control her actions!

"Kill them my little puppet." He said again. Without a moment's notice a blade appeared in her hand. Involuntarily she walked toward her mother. Then she pulled the blade up and then down onto her mother's head. She woke up screaming.

When she took note of where she was she realized what had happened.

"Oh crap…" she muttered. She was in a white room she was also strapped to a hospital bed. This made her feel like she was at and asylum. "Am I finally crazy?" she said aloud. She saw a door open at the far side of the room. A blue haired woman came in.

"Oh my! You're awake!" cried out bulma "I wasn't expecting that, after all comas are supposed to last longer."

"Um, I was in a coma?" Kayla asked "for how long?"

"About 3 days, what happened anyway?" bulma questioned.

"I think I fell and hit my head…"_not a total lie I did fall…_

"Hm… man oh man, for a saiyan you sure are fragile. Well how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Kayla said shakily. She pictured what happened in the bathroom. She bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Hey-oh are you okay?" bulma asked, seeing the girl act so nervously.

"Um…I'm fine; I think I just need to get some fresh air-"she was cut off

"Cut out this act, you're not fooling anyone. Kayla I'll let you outside. If you want to train I'm fine with that and trunks told me about how you beat vegeta. Impressive." Informed bulma

She un-strapped Kayla and led her through a hall, down some stairs, and into their familiar living room.

"Now go on!" ordered bulma, pointing to the door "get!"

Kayla lazily walked to the door.

"Oh and Kayla?" asked bulma.

"huh? Yes?"

"You, bulla, and me are gonna go shopping around noon."

"Sure…" she left

She walked out and around back to the woods. After a few deep breaths she walked in

After a couple of minutes of walking she heard small, weak footsteps.

She whirled around to see an injured cat. The cat had a lot of fuzzy, ratty fur. It was brown with black streaks throughout its body it's had dark green eyes that seemed to stare at her.

"Awww how cu-!" she gasped when she saw a bullet hole. She ran over to the cat. That's when she noticed the kittens. Four of them to be precise.

One has a very light orange with a white chest and belly. The second one was just like its mother but a brown face and white belly. The third kitten was black with white stripes on its front legs and brown splotches on its face. The final kitty was completely black. They all had bright gray eyes.

"I can't just leave you guys out here!" gasped Kayla. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the bullet hole on the mother cat. Then she carefully picked up the 5 cats and ran back the capsule corp.

She came tearing through the wood and saw trunks heading out of the house to train.

"TRUNKS!" Kayla screamed, "You've got to help me!" he looked at her funny then saw the cats.

"Where-?" he was cut off

"I was walking in the woods and I found her! With a litter of kittens!" she explained "here can you hold the mother?"

He quickly grabbed the cat and they both scurried into the building.

When they found bulma she was in the living room reading a magazine.

"Bulma!" exclaimed Kayla. She quickly explained the situation.

"BULLA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled bulma "we might as well go shopping while at the vet in town."

When they were all ready Kayla had handed the kittens to bulla and but the cat on a pillow in box and it was on the floor of the car.

Trunks and Kayla flew beside the car

When they got there they all rushed inside. Kayla had the cat and bulla had the kittens. A doctor came out and took the cat for examining. Then another came for the kittens. They were out in the waiting room for some time so Kayla asked a question.

"where vegeta been?" asked Kayla"I haven't seen him since our sparing match."

"Training, where else?" Retorted bulla "he's been to cross ever since you beat him."

"Yeah that was pretty awesome!" exclaimed Trunks.

"I agree, only a few have beaten our vegeta!" agreed bulma

"Oh hey isn't that the vet waving?" asked bulla looking over to a door that the vet had gone through. A man in a white coat was franticly waving for their attention.

"It is!" cried Kayla. She bolted up and walked over to the vet, the others hot on her heels.

"If you would please follow me…" the vet instructed, walking through the door and into a room. It had an examining table and counters going around the length of the room. Also it had the mother cat lying on the table. She had a bandage around her side, where the bullet hole had been.

"We removed the bullet and patched her up, we advise about a week or so of rest and plenty of food and water. After the first week you should have her come back here and we'll go from there." Explained the vet.

"Thanks, but what about the kittens?" asked bulla.

"Of course," he flipped a sort of walkie talkie out of a pocket of his coat and mumbled something. About three minutes later a nurse came in carrying a blanket with the kitten in them.

"They were okay, just a bit cuts and bruises here and there but now they're fine." The nurse assured.

"So can we take them home now?" asked Trunks.

"definitely." Replied the vet. He picked up the cat and handed her to trunks and the nurse handed the kittens to bulma. Then they were ushered out. Once they reached the car Kayla got in.

"I think I want to ride with the cats this time…" said Kayla

"Fine…I'll ride too." Shrugged Trunks.

"Okay were all riding… bulla ride up front with me. You two in the back." Ordered bulma

After about 20 minutes of driving they reached a clothing store.

"Trunks you stay here were," bulma motioned to bulla, Kayla, and herself going shopping."

"Humph!" muttered trunks.

_THANK YOU FOR READING~! R-E-A-D-&-R-E-V-I-E-W!_


End file.
